


why do mermaids sing when the sky turns gray?

by Mellifluous Nebulous (Gastrodon)



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, extremely short drabble, really ambiguous zolu because wrote this for a class, sailor zoro, siren au, siren luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastrodon/pseuds/Mellifluous%20Nebulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is a sailor, who sets out to sea like he usually does.<br/>Luffy is a siren, who's found his next target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why do mermaids sing when the sky turns gray?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my class so it's REALLY ambiguous zolu. hope u like
> 
> The song luffy sings is Ocean Guide, from movie z

Caress the darkening sky with sighs that spill like seashells from those lips, carting around your hopes and dreams to sirens who lurk below the sea, brown eyes drawing you close for a song to pull you below.

Sharp nails that sting like jellyfish feather over your palms, a soft song in the form of a plea for this sailor to come see what there is to see under the blue that hides the secrets of the ocean. Red flecked tail splashing lightly, brown hair shaping his face like small water streams in a storm. Serrated teeth shown from a gentle smile that urges you to come below. The vice grip on your shirt anchors you to him as he whispers the sailors song across your skin—The Sea watches us quietly--The once so familiar song now so foreign in the voice of the ocean’s myth, a myth that has rough skin and a smile hidden against your neck.

The rains above are now far gone, far away, the pitter pat of droplets on ocean nowhere to be heard. Nails scratch across your sides in a silent caress that promises your death, the siren echoes in your mind as you trust your life to his sighs and your body to his lies. Bubbles pop and fizz from your mouth as you release that final breath, and thus the siren lifts his head to press a chaste kiss to your lips, closing your airways and his song as you hit the sandy floor at last.

Above, waves stir and mash as they crash back to life, clouds floating away with ease, just like the memory of you.


End file.
